Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this background section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Movies, like many media programs, are created with a certain viewing size in mind. Movie directors carefully consider what to include in each scene based on an expectation that the movie will be shown on a very large screen. This large screen gives movie directors the luxury of showing substantial detail and substantial context—they can show a full cast of characters in a restaurant while also showing two character's facial expressions, all with sufficient detail and context to engage the moviegoer.
Recently, however, moviegoers have taken to watching movies on small screens. Conventional techniques for presenting movies on small screens fail to engage moviegoers either by failing to provide sufficient detail or sufficient context. This is because conventional techniques compress and/or crop movie scenes to fit these small screens.